


Of unsanitary swimming conditions

by WhisperElmwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Childhood, Gen, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas have never swam in a lake before. Dean takes it upon himself to introduce him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of unsanitary swimming conditions

Sam's already in the small lake - large pond? - whatever - splashing about and having the time of his life, hair smoothed back off his face until he disappears into the water again and comes up with it all over the place. Dean's seen it all before, he's used to it, what he's fascinated by right now is Castiel.

 

Cas and his family only moved in a few months ago, when the weather was just turning. They were all pressed pants and starched collars and too many siblings. But Castiel had stuck out, to Dean anyway, lagging behind his siblings a little, his own clothes rumpled rather than smooth, his hair untidy and sticking up at odd angles, instead of neatly styled.

 

Dean had liked him at once, on sight alone. Then he'd managed to catch him at school and friendship had happened. Now, it was the height of summer and Cas had confessed he'd never been lake swimming, that he'd never really had the chance to do anything on a whim like the Winchester boys did. So Dean had declared he and Sam would take him for his first.

 

Castiel is standing rather forlornly at the end of the short pier, fingers twisting together and gaze locked on the surface of the water a foot beneath his bare feet.

 

"C'mon, Cas, just jump in!"

 

Cas gives him a look of mild terror, blue eyes wide, "But - there are fish in there. I can see them, Dean."

 

Dean rolls his eyes and swims back to the short fishing-pier, pulls himself up and onto it, splashing water all over the boards as he does, a small wave cresting over Castiel's bare toes. He smirks to himself as those long and elegant digits curl in on themselves at the hint of wet.

 

"Yeah, Cas. There's fish - load'sa fish. I doesn't bother us or them. We can share the lake." He nods out at Sam, who's now resting on his back, floating as if he's lounging on a sun-lounger, wiggling his toes and watching the sky with all the seriousness of a twelve year old. “See? He’s fine out there.”

 

Castiel crouches down, hooking his thin arms around his knees, "It's - unsanitary."

 

Dean barks out a laugh, startling the fish that had been tickling around his ankles. He watches as the shocks of silver twist and vanish in a split second, flashes of sunlight on scales causing hints of ghostly after images when he looks back up at Castiel.

 

"All the best things are, Cas!" he grins at the other boy, eyes dancing mischievously, "You gotta learn to let go."

 

Cas gives him a look he's not sure how to interpret and then breaks into a smile, "If you think so, Dean. I will try."

 

Dean grins and slides back into the water, barely making a splash as he does, feeling more fish darting around and against him, "C'mon in then."

 

He pushes backwards through the water, watching Cas as the boy contemplates the water for a long moment, before very carefully sliding in. Castiel is almost dainty in the way he slides into the water and Dean can’t help but watch as the pale body – shining with dancing reflections of sunlight -  slowly disappears beneath the surface.  Dean grins again at the slightly shocked expression on his friends face – “Cold!” - and stays still, feet and hands skimming through the water to keep him afloat.

 

Cas swims up close beside him, eyes dancing, lips pulled into a wide grin, "You were right. This is fun." Water surges over Dean as Cas splashes him suddenly, laughing.

 

Spluttering, he wipes the water from his eyes only to see Castiel swimming with all his might in the opposite direction, thin but powerful arms taking him through the water faster than he could have thought.  He grins and gives chase.

 

This was such a good idea.


End file.
